A Saint's Bizarre Adventure
by Kamen Rider Ebon
Summary: Many people want to be hero but don't realize the price of such a lifestyle. Constant conflicts, Test of Morality, and devastating hardships, life changing decisions are what in store for such a person. This is the story of how a boy is given power to become a man. Will he Stand to new challenges or fall to the consequences of being a hero? May go M later on. OCs ok for submission
1. Holy Intellect and Silver Train (1)

A Saint's Bizarre Adventure

Chapter 1: Tear Away and Smash Mouth (1)

A man, in a dark-grey suit of armor with black highlighting on the shoulder, wrists, ankles, and chest, sat in an even dark room. Darkness itself seemed to emanate from him. His head was masked by a helmet that had a pair of round eyes, on the sides of the eyes were jagged fins of metal. Above his eyes is 'V' shaped antenna that look like jagged lightning bolts. His right shoulder-pad had a large grey spikes on them. On his right fist was small aperture. His limbs are covered by a grey protective metal armor that looks like armored gauntlets and boots. Around his waist was a black belt with a crimson gem as a buckle. On his legs are black pointed boots that come up to his knees which were covered in silver kneepads.

"Hello my name is Ebon, and yes I'm a Kamen Rider." The man greeted, looking down into a large text in his hands. "Unlike most Riders I'm a Chronicler, but I do handle my business from time to time."

"After watching what occurs in the Prime RWBY world, I decided that Jaune Arc could be a little more badass." He waves an armored hand dismissively "Oh don't get me wrong, he's likeable but his obsession with becoming a hero is hindered by the fact he…well, isn't very heroic, courageous, or strong, etcetera, etcetera. Still his tenacity is admirable, so I've decided to give him a little help."

"However, being a genuine hero comes with costs, namely a life of Constant Struggles and Devastating Hardships. So with this in mind, I have changed some factors in his life, creating a new RWBY world." Ebon chuckles briefly before opening the text. "Let's see what happens when a boy is given power to become a man."

DISCLAIMER: I, Kamen Rider Ebon don't own any of the source material for this story. I'm just a major fan of JoJo's badassedry and RWBY's uniqueness. I'm just the Rider who wanted to merge then.

ASBA

"You are among a privileged few who received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Hunstmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage need for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." Glynda Goodwitch's voice called over the intercom

"Aw man…" a scruffy teenage boy with messy blonde hair and dark blue eyes muttered, his eyes clenched shut as he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration "I can't believe I puked on the airship… talk about embarrassing."

He was wearing a white chestplate and shoulder armor. Under the armor, was a black hoodie with reddish-orange sleeves. He also wore blue pants with a white patch on the left knee, and black shoes. Crisscrossing his waist was two belts, both different shades of brown, and one has a small pouch on it. Strapped to the left side of his waist was a simple longsword with a blue handle in a sheath. On his hands were brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and a small metal plate on the back.

As if to compound his statement, a group of girls strolled past, one of them letting out a derisive giggle at the sight of him, which swiftly led to the rest of her friends joining in, earning a sigh from the teen. 'Oh well...' he muttered, turning his back on the group, his azure eyes taking in the entirety of Beacon Academy with a look of wonderment and disbelief.

'I can't believe those fake transcripts actually worked. I'm here." The teen marveled a pang of guilt jolting through him as he recalled his less than admirable means of entry 'I can finally become the hero my family wants...' he slumped as another group passed by, snickering mockingly 'Now if only I could get people to stop calling me Vomit Boy, my day just might be salvageable.'

The sound of an explosion quickly snapped him out of his funk, the blonde teen looking up just as the settled revealing two girls arguing. Or rather, perhaps it would be better to say that the older girl, a pretty albino dressed in soot-stained white, was berating the younger, dressed in an eye-catching red-cloak over a black dress with red trim, who could do little but stammer apologies.

'Guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day...' he mused, part of him relieved that he wasn't alone in his suffering, though that part was brutally kicked into submission by his good-natured concern for the younger girl. Just as he was stepping forward to try and break up the one-sided argument, a girl dressed in black &amp; white beat him to the punch.

He couldn't quite make out what was being said from where he was, though it was clear that whatever it was hadn't sat well with the girl in white, who stormed off, the black clad girl following suit not long after, leaving the girl in red to slump down to the ground in apparent exhaustion. Seeing his window, the blonde stepped forwards, the girl looking up at him with her silver eyes as she felt his shadow fall over her.

"Hey…" he greeted, a small, kind smile adorning his face as he held out a hand to help the girl up "I'm Jaune."

The girl blinked, her silver eyes initially surprised, only to return the smile and accept the offered hand "Ruby." She replied, allowing him to pull her up to her feet, her free hand quickly coming up to cover a sneeze as she looked him over "Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

'Baby steps Jaune...' the blonde muttered, unable to help blushing in embarrassment at her direct assault 'Baby steps.'

ASBA

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" Jaune insisted, earning a cute laugh from Ruby as they made their way through the grounds of Beacon together. Jaune had come to like the younger girl, she was cute, funny and seemed pretty cool despite her age, certainly a lot cooler than he'd ever been at her age. That being said, she really needed to work on her nicknames.

Ruby laughs "Look, I'm sorry!" Ruby giggled, waving a hand placatingly at the older teen, a hint of embarrassment in her tone "Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind."

"Oh yeah?" Jaune growls jokingly, his eyes narrowing in mock anger "If that's the case, then what if I called you Crater Face?"

"Hey, that explosion was an accident!" Ruby protests "Well, the name's Jaune Arc!" Jaune bragged, putting on an air of confidence as he gestured to himself with his thumb "Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue-ladies love it!"

"Do they?" Ruby wondered, her tone disbelieving, Jaune unable to help backtracking slightly in the face of the skeptical look she leveled at him with her silver eyes.

"They will!" he assured her, though his confidence soon waned as the look persisted "Well I-I hope they will. My mom always says that…" he trailed off, ego deflating rapidly as he waved a dismissive hand "Never mind."

Ruby giggled awkwardly, clearly aware that she'd upset the older teen, an awkward silence falling between them as Jaune mentally berated himself, the girl in red deciding a change in subject was necessary. "So… I got this thing!" She announced, Jaune looking up only to yelp as the girl slammed the tip of a massive mechanical scythe into the ground. The weapon was colored rose red with black trim to match it's owner, with a rose engraved onto the circular swivel frame of the weapon.

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?" Jaune exclaimed, unable to help staring as he analyzed the beautiful, deadly looking weapon 'I've never seen anything like this before'

"It's also a customisable, high-impact sniper rifle!" Ruby declared proudly, smiling and cocking a lever on the side for emphasis at Jaune's confused expression "It's also a gun."

"Oh. That's cool!" Jaune exclaimed, honestly impressed that such a small girl could wield, or even lift, such an impressive looking piece of hardware, though he could tell Ruby was very familiar with her weapon from the way she carried it.

"So, what you got?" the younger teen enquired, her silver eyes glancing down to Jaune's hip, or rather, his family heirloom sword that was sheathed there.

"Oh! I, uh...I got this sword!" he stammered, drawing the blade from its sheath. At a glance, it appeared to be a simple longsword with a blue handle &amp; golden cross-guard, but if one looked very careful they could see a faint energy outline on the blade. From the look in Ruby's silver eyes as she leant in to examine the blade, she'd clearly noticed it "I've got a shield, too!" he added, raising the scabbard, which instantly expanded into a white &amp; gold shield.

"So, what do they do?" Ruby asked, touching the shield, only to step back as it suddenly retracted &amp; sprang off Jaune's arm, the blonde teen fumbling about, trying to catch the suddenly spastic heirloom, finally managing to reset it, returning it to his belt

"The shield gets smaller," he explained breathlessly, trying to laugh off the previous display "So when I get tired of carrying it, I can just...put it away." he finished lamely.

"But...wouldn't it weigh the same?" Ruby wondered, earning an exasperated expression from Jaune as he confirmed her suspicions, glaring at the heirloom "Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons," she giggled, looking over her weapon fondly "so I guess I did go a little overboard when designing it."

"Wait, you made that?!" Jaune exclaimed, eyeing the massive weapon in the girl's tiny hands with abject disbelief "That's freakin' badass!"

"Of course!" Ruby exclaimed, flushing slightly at the compliment "All students at Signal forge their own weapons! Didn't you make yours?"

"It's a hand-me-down." Jaune countered, gazing down at the sword as he spoke "My great-great-grandfather forged &amp; used it to fight in the war."

"Wow! Two greats! Sounds more like a family heirloom to me!" Ruby noted with a laugh "Well, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."

"Yeah...the classics..." Jaune muttered, sheathing his sword with a morose expression. 'Who am I kidding? Compared to Ruby's scythe this sword is practically useless. It's got maybe a few more uses before it breaks.'

"So...why'd you help me out back there?" Ruby asked, Jaune looking up to see the younger teen eyeing him in confusion "In the courtyard?"

"Eh, why not?" Jaune countered, falling into step alongside her as they resumed their stroll "My mom always says, 'strangers are just friends you haven't met yet'."

"Hmm." Ruby noted, looking pleased at the idea, the two walking in silence for a minute before she took in their surroundings with a frown "Hey, where are we going?"

"Oh...I don't know, I was following you!" Jaune admitted, chuckling awkwardly as he realized he had no idea where the hell they were, or even which way they came "Y-You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some kind of recognizable landmark?" he trailed off at Ruby's snort "Is, uh...Is that a 'no'?"

"That's a 'no'." Ruby chuckled, the girl looking torn between amusement and exasperation, though it was clear she wasn't unduly bothered by her predicament, something Jaune felt justified as chalking up as a win "C'mon, let's head back the way we came, maybe we can figure out where to go from there."

ASBA

Unbeknownst to the two young friends, another young man &amp; woman were watching their conversation from the shadows.

The man had a tall, lean, muscular build, his short blonde hair swept up at the front of his hairline, revealing sharp brown eyes. From the waist down he was clad in black leather pants with a side-chain &amp; boots, while from the waist up he was bare-chested, save for a single bowler-hat pendant &amp; an arm-sleeve over his left wrist, beneath a purple leather jacket.

The girl was of above-average height &amp; possessed a similarly athletic build, her dark brown hair tied in a messy ponytail, her face set with icy-blue eyes that seemed to pierce everything they looked upon. Her attire differed greatly from her companion's, consisting of a navy blue halter top with a spiderweb design, dark jeans &amp; shin-high boots. However, her most noticeable trait was the star-shaped birthmark adorning the back of her left shoulder.

"I'm guessing he's the heir of Arc family." the man noted offhandedly, his cultured tone and air stark contrast to his outward appearance as a thug "He smells like an honest guy but I don't think he even realized he has a Stand yet." he chuckled, a playful smile adorning his lips "He's carrying one of the most powerful weapons on the planet, and from the looks of things he doesn't even know it."

"All the more reason to get it off him." the girl muttered coldly "Don't give me that look Rob," she muttered, gesturing to the distant form of Jaune "I mean, just look at him, he's a twig! My Grandfather could mop the floor with him."

"JoJo, your grandfather could wipe the floor with anyone." Speedwagon pointed out dryly, his expression torn between amusement and discomfort, as if recalling an unpleasant, yet morbidly amusing memory "He's a genuine 68 year old badass, as I'm sure you can remember from the last time he kicked our ass a few months ago...Lord knows I haven't been able to forget it."

"The old man got lucky." the girl muttered, though her expression made it clear she hadn't forgotten that beatdown either. "In any case it doesn't matter, the fact remains we need warriors, not wimpy pretty-boys who can't even hold a damn shield without dropping it. Hell we could do with some better information too, we don't even know where the enemy is or how many there are. You think the Foundation's tip was wrong?"

"C'mon now JoJo," Rob countered, a teasing lilt to his voice as he eyed the woman coyly "You know better than anyone that the Speedwagon Foundation is never wrong. After all, we knew exactly what age you would develop your Stand, didn't we?"

"I thought I told you not to stop calling me that!" the woman snapped, rounding on the man, only to avert her gaze with a blush "I hate it when you do that. If you're going to say say my name do it right, Robert!" she leaned in close, poking him in the chest with a nail "JO-NE-VA! My name is Joneva, got it?"

"Love you too JoJo!" Rob teased, earning a scowl from the woman as he glanced back at the other two "Anyway how are we going to break it to him about his great-great grandfather?" he asked, his tone somber "He needs to know."

"No he doesn't, I'm not endangering the life of a wimp with Stands." Joneva replied, arms crossed before her stubbornly "If it comes down to it I'll just take the sword from him by force."

As if to emphasize her point, a ghostly image of a lavender arm lashed out from behind her, completely shattering the brick wall she'd been leaning against as she stomped away, her cold eyes burning with determination.

"Anyone ever tell you you've got anger management problems, JoJo?" Rob muttered, knowing better than to voice such a question aloud as he made to follow his partner, pausing only briefly to glance back at Jaune and Ruby as they turned back the way they came "Kinda feel bad for this Arc kid..." he admitted to himself "his life is about to get crazy..."

TO BE CONTINUED=  
Next Chapter: Tear Away and Smash Mouth

AND CLOSE!

"Thank you for joining me as I read the first chapter in A Saint's Bizarre Adventure, don't worry the next chapter reading will be up very soon." Ebon states as he looks down at the next page but for some reason it's blank. "Normally I would read more but I have to wait until they reveal themselves."  
"In the meanwhile OCs and OSs(Original Stands) are still able to be submitted, due to the fact that reader feedback is very beneficial. Any questions or statements are welcome. And for those wondering how this new ASBA universe came to be, read Part 6's ending and  
think if Part 7 was just one of the many possibilities of what can happen."  
"Ja ne!" Ebon states as he disappears in a plume of darkness.


	2. Holy Intellect and Silver Train (2)

_Hello my fair readers, welcome to another chronicle in the life of Jaune Arc, as we begin to follow the events that will lead to his bizarre adventure."_ Kamen Rider Ebon states as he appears from a portal. _"As you can see I changed Crocea Mors, I usually don't like telling spoilers but its name and history have a lot to do how important it will become later on."_

_"As you can see there is a new Joestar, by the name of Jenova, oops I mean Joneva. (HINT) She is basically this RWBY-verse Jotaro with some mild adjustment. Fans don't get upset but Jotaro is my least favorite Joestar, his personality just so one-dimensional especially compared to his relatives."_

_"Expect this story to multiple reference and allusions to many things, what do you expect I'm a nerd."_ A chair materialized out of thin air as Ebon plopped down in the seat. _"And now to begin our feature presentation."_

**DISCLAIMER: I, Kamen Rider Ebon don't own any of the source material for this story. I'm just a major fan of JoJo's badassedry and RWBY's uniqueness. I'm just the Rider who wanted to merge then.**

**I want to personally thank Kyugan and The Infamous Man for their advice and support throughout creating this story, "Naruto no Kimyona Boken: Shippuden", and "And Then He Knew True Despair" was one of the many fanfics that help an idea become a reality. I recommend checking them out, you won't be disappointed.**

Chapter 2: Tear Away &amp; Silver Train (2)

Jaune whistled, looking around in wonderment as he and Ruby entered Beacon Academy's giant auditorium, the massive structure literally filled to the brim with young students ready to become hunters.

"Ruby!" a voice called out, drawing their attention to an admittedly _fine_ looking girl with blonde hair and serious *gulp* assets, who was waving at Jaune's companion excitedly "Over here! I saved you a spot!"

"Oh!" Ruby exclaimed, looking torn between excitement and concern as she looked back at Jaune, who quickly pulled his eyes back into his skull lest he come off as a creeper for staring at Ruby's friend like some creeper "Hey, I-I gotta go!" she offered, her tone apologetic as she turned on her heel "See you after the ceremony!"

"Hey, wait!" Jaune called out, reaching out for his only friend only to let his arm drop to his side with a sigh, knowing it was probably for the best if he didn't tag along, give the way his luck with women had been so far.

"Ah, great." he muttered, shaking his head morosely as he walked off, unaware of the intrigued look being sent his way by a pretty redhead in Greek-style armor "Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?!"

To anyone else, what happened next might have been considered an act of God, or even a quirk of fate. That being said, as Jaune bemoaned his lack of game and made to mingle with the rest of the students, a near transparent chain shot out from the shadows, tripping the morose blonde, who promptly fell on top of a dark brown haired girl with a halter-top who'd been standing in front of him.

Needless to say, she wasn't amused.

'Oi! Speedwagon, you douchebag!' Joneva thought to herself, mentally picturing the shit-eating smirk on Rob's face as she glared into the crowd 'I'm so going to kick your ass after this!'

'You're the one who said we'd try things my way first.' Rob chuckled mentally, looking on in amusement from his spot in the background as the transparent chain retracted back into his forearm like it was never there.

"I'm so sorry!" Jaune yelped, scrambling to his feet before offering a hand to help the poor girl up "I have no idea how that happened! I'm usually in control of my feet most of the time...!" he trailed off, eyes once again popping out of his head as he got a good look of the beautiful, athletic-looking girl in front of him. 'Holy crap! Is she a model or something? She's gorgeous!'

'Shit, I was right about him being a wimp.' Joneva muttered, giving the awestruck boy a quick once-over and finding him lacking 'But he looks just like the picture...Ughh good grief…' she muttered before shaking her head "It's alright, it happens to everyone." she held out her hand "Joneva Joestar."

"O-Oh! Jaune, Jaune Arc." Jaune stammered, reaching out to shake the proffered hand, a little surprised by the strength of her grip 'Joestar…Joestar…I swear I've heard that last name somewhere before...'

"So, what's a guy like you doing at Beacon? You don't seem like the type." Joneva asked bluntly, her features softening a fraction as the slightly hurt expression on Jaune's face reminded her of a kicked puppy "No offense."

'Holy crap, is she like a mind reader or something?' Jaune wondered panicky, glancing around to see if anyone else had heard before rubbing the back of his head "None taken." he assured her "Majority of my family were Hunters and Huntresses. I'm just next in line."

"Oh I totally understand how that is." Joneva assured him, completely honest for once "Families can be the worst sometimes. My grandfather forced me join his little club with so much of a choice." she muttered, a scowl adorning her features as she mused on the shenanigans of her grandfather

"Yeah my grandmother, before she passed, used to tell me all these crazy fairy tales about my family when I was little." Jaune admitted with a laugh "I always thought she was a bit bizarre, but I loved her nonetheless."

"Really? What kind of stories?" Joneva wondered, her tone a little sterner than she'd initially intended as she examined the blonde before her 'Maybe he does know about Stands? That would make this mission so much easier...'

"I can't remember anything specific but they were really interesting." Jaune admitted with an apologetic grin "If I remember any I'd be more than happy to share them with you?"

"Cool, I'll hold you to that." Joneva mused before turning her attention to the stage, where Professor Ozpin stood readying a microphone, the stern-faced Glynda Goodwitch at his side, as always "Seems like the professor is about to start."

The new friend's attention is drawn to the stage, where Professor Ozpin is readying the microphone, with Glynda beside him.

"I'll... keep this brief." Ozpin announced, to the relief of the gathered students "You have all traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people." He glanced out at the crowd with seeming disinterest, though some of the sharper students felt themselves shiver as his eyes passed over them "But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Having said his piece, Ozpin turned the microphone over to Glynda before taking his leave, the blonde Huntress clearing her throat before continuing "You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

"Hopefully we'll be on the same team, right Joneva?" Jaune mused, only to pause, looking around for the gorgeous girl, who had seemingly vanished into thin air 'She must have gone off to go meet some friends.' he deduced, sighing as this drove home the fact that HE wasn't one 'What was I thinking?' he muttered bitterly as he wandered off into the crowded ballroom 'No way would a cool, beautiful girl like that be interested in me. She's way out of my league.'

Away from the prying eyes of the students, Rob found himself on the receiving end of a glare like no other, courtesy of one HIGHLY pissed off Joneva Joestar.

"What're you so upset for?" He asked, unable to keep the amusement out of his voice despite the barely restrained fury in the girl's eyes "It really was the best way for you to approach him. I mean, he may not be too bright, but even he'd wonder why a girl like you would speak him for no reason." he struck a pose, hand on his chin, the other on his elbow "I'd say my plan went off without a hitch, wouldn't you?"

Joneva said nothing, merely stood there, silently, as a ghostly image of a feminine humanoid appeared behind her. It had light lavender-grey skin, long silver hair, and facial features very similar to Joneva. Over its eyes was a grey headgear that parted its hair. It had round shoulder pads with a spider-web cracks designs while a small scarf-like tube wrapped around its neck. On its back was a tattoo of a pair of wings.

More importantly, to Robert at least, it's features were twisted in a look of anger that perfectly mirrored Joneva's own, made all the more intimidating due to its eyes, the left at least, as the right was covered by its hair, glowing a bright, murderous red.

"And this is the part where I take my leave." Rob noted, smirking cheerfully as two transparent chains shot out from his back and pierced the far wall. "Later JoJo!" He called out, his body going limp as the chains retracted, pulling him towards the wall, another chain launching from his arm as he swung off like a certain arachnid superhero.

"SPEEDWAGON!" Joneva snarled, glaring after the rogue as he made his escape, only to snort, closing her eyes as she brought her temper under control, seeing no need to hold onto it without a target to vent her frustrations on, the ghostly apparition disappearing into her back as her breathing mellowed out.

'There is one thing all Speedwagons fear more than anything...' Rob mused, looking over his shoulder at the girl even as he endeavored to put more distance between them till she cooled off a little ' and that's a woman's wrath!'

ASBA

"Ridiculous!" Jaune exclaimed, staring down at the map he'd been given, a look of desperate confusion on his face "There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday! I would've remembered having to count that high! Why does this have to happen today?"

"You put your gear in the locker right next mine." A voice called out from behind, drawing the blonde's attention to the thuggish, yet strangely refined looking young man standing behind him, a wicked grin on his face as he gestured to the lockers in question.

"Um...thanks man." Jaune replied uncertain how to take this sudden appearance, but deciding to wing it, as despite his appearance the guy had helped him out "You're a life saver." he held out his hand "The name's Jaune by the way, Jaune Arc."

"Think nothing of it, Jaune, I've an eye for small details." the guy replied, accepting the proffered hand before touching the brim of his cap in greeting "As for me, my full name is Robert Edward O. Speedwagon the Fourth, but my friends call me Rob."

"Speedwagon?" Jaune repeated, his eyes widening in amazement as the name sent up a flare in his brain "As in Speedwagon Power and Dust Foundation?" he asked, receiving a nod in return "You're the Fourth Speedwagon?"

"The one and the same." Rob admitted, quirking a brow as he gave the blonde a once over "I didn't know the people of Vale knew about Speedwagon Foundation." he mused, honestly intrigued "Most people outside of Vacuo have never heard of us."

"My grandmother said she used to work for you guys before she met my grandfather." Jaune explained, a contemplative look forming on his face as he held his chin "I never understood why she traded being a city girl for a farmer's life."

'She didn't tell him anything about Stands at all huh?' Rob mused, watching the blonde wrack his brains 'Maybe she thought he didn't have enough spiritual power. I certainly can't feel anything from him and I'm standing right in front of him.'

Which was weird enough in its own way. Every living thing had some form of spiritual power, it was what set them apart from the Grimm, and allowed them to harness the power of Dust &amp; Aura. For Jaune to have no spiritual presence at all...ESPECIALLY given who he was...

"Hey, you okay, Mr. Speedwagon?" Jaune wondered, snapping Rob out of his thoughts, the 4th Speedwagon blinking as he found the blonde's hand waving in front of his face, the blonde's own lined with nervous concern.

"Yeah I'm fine, just got lost in a thought." Rob assured the blonde, smiling reassuringly as Jaune turned towards his locker "And please, call me Rob. Mr. Speedwagon is my father."

"R-right." Jaune chuckled, his posture relaxing somewhat as he turned towards the lockers, Robert's eyes narrowing as the blonde reached in and pulled out his family heirlooms.

'So that's Crocea Mors?' he mused, giving the seemingly mundane looking sheathed longsword an appraising look that would've fallen decidedly short if he didn't know the history behind it 'I was expecting something a little more...badass.'

'Why do I feel like his analyzing me?' Jaune wondered, 'It's like he's peering in to my soul. Weird.' he muttered, only to shiver as he noticed just where his new buddy's gaze was directed 'Wait, is he staring at my ASS?!'

"Nice looking sword you got there, looks pretty...unique." Robert complimented, only to trail off awkwardly as Jaune slumped bonelessly forward with a sigh of relief for some odd reason "You alright man?"

"Y-yeah..." Jaune stammered, torn between relief and embarrassment "And are you talking about this old thing?" he asked, gesturing to Crocea Mors sheathed at his hip "It's just a lame family heirloom from the War. I'm actually thinking of learning how to make my own weapon."

"Really?" Rob wondered, his eyes lighting up with interest "Back home, my Gramps showed me a thing or two about Weapon Construction." he admitted, reaching into his own locker &amp; pulling out a compact dark-purple briefcase "This here's the fruit of my labors, the effort of two manly men working in a forge for days: Good Trouble."

"Uh...You named your briefcase Good Trouble?" Jaune asked, a puzzled expression adorning his features as he gave the unassuming looking piece of luggage a quick once-over "Why?"

"Cuz of this?" Robert smirked, transforming his briefcase into a sledgehammer with a flick of his wrist, quickly shifting it into a rocket launcher before tossing it into the air, where it quickly returned to briefcase form before slamming into the ground "It's got more modes but there's not enough space in here to show them off properly."

"Holy Crap!" Jaune exclaimed, gaping at the cracks that had formed under Good Trouble as Robert reached down to lift the briefcase off the ground "Speedwagon that's amazing!"

"I told you, call me Rob." the Speedwagon heir chuckled, slinging the briefcase over his shoulder as if it weighed nothing at all "And yeah, Good Trouble has gotten me out of a lot of bad situations, turning trouble into good fortune, hence the name." he smirked at the blonde "A friend of mine once called it 'Pandora', can't imagine why."

'Even Speedwagon belongs here more than I do.' Jaune lamented, glancing down at his unremarkable looking sword resentfully as Robert began explaining the mechanics behind his Pandora's Box of a briefcase.

_**"Spineless weaklings like you shouldn't be in control!"**_ A dark voice called out from the back of Jaune's mind _**"I just have to bide my time kiddo!"**_

"What the-?!" Jaune exclaimed, looking around in alarm only to find the locker-room empty save for himself, Robert and a few girls further up "Huh, weird, did you say something, Rob?"

"Yeah, I said we better get going man." the Speedwagon heir replied, quirking a brow at the startled blonde as he tilted his head over his shoulder 'Hearing voices?' he mused as they fell in step together 'Maybe he does have a Stand?

ASBA

"So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought to whose team you'd like to be on?" Weiss asked, her tone laced with barely concealed excitement "I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well-known individual such as yourself."

"Hmm... I'm not quite sure." Pyrrha mused, the redhead in Greek armor pausing in the middle of equipping herself to answer the girl's question "I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may."

"Well...I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together?" Weiss proposed, trying to pose it as a suggestion, though Pyrrha could tell from the look of hunger in her eyes just how much she wanted this.

"Well, that sounds grand!" Pyrrha answered politely, even going so far as to smile awkwardly at the girl, though internally she couldn't help but sigh at being cornered by yet another 'Groupie', out to make a name for themselves by association.

"Great!" Weiss cheered, though she quickly assumed a scheming pose, a manic smile adorning her head as the background darkened behind her, complete with thunderclouds "This will be perfect!" she gloated as thunder crashed behind her "The smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class! Together we'll be unstoppable! I can see it now! We'll be popular! We'll be celebrities! We'll get perfect grades! Nothing can come between us now!

'What the hell?' Robert muttered, quirking his brow at the scene as the, admittedly cute, albino threw her head back and laughed 'That's supposed to be the heir of the Schnee Family?' he marveled, scoffing in amusement only to blink when he noticed Jaune stepping towards them "Uh, Jaune?"

"You know what else is great?" the blonde asked, his faux-suave tone interrupting Weiss' ambitious train of thought as he interposed himself between the two "Me. Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you."

"You again?" Weiss muttered, turning an irritated glare on the blonde boy, whom she dimly recalled puking all over himself the moment he got off the transport. Before she could tell him to take a hike, however, Pyrrha interposed herself between them with a kind smile "Nice to meet you, Jaune!"

"Yeah, yeah." Jaune returned, Weiss eyes widening as the blonde seemingly brushed off PYRRHA NIKOS as if she were an afterthought before turning towards her, posing ever so slightly. In any other case she might have been a little flattered, if only he hadn't opened his mouth "So, Weiss, couldn't help but overhear you talking about me the other day."

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Weiss complained, seething as she recalled the events of the previous night, more accurately how the girl from the entrance ceremony had teamed up with her older sister &amp; that Goth girl to embarrass her.

'Oh Jaune, please don't embarrass yourself over her.' Robert sighed, palming his face as he recognized all the signs of a bad crush waiting to happen 'She's so spoiled and stuck-up it's actually pathetic.'

"Don't worry! No need to be embarrassed!" Jaune continued confidently, either ignoring or failing to recognize the look of annoyance on Weiss' face as he struck another pose that bordered between suave and silly "So, been hearing rumors about teams! I was thinking you and me would make a good one! What do you say?"

"Actually," Pyrrha spoke up, the redhead honestly more intrigued than upset at being brushed off so casually earlier, smiling as she finally got Jaune's attention, "I think the teams are comprised of four students each, so-"

"You don't say?" Jaune mused, turning up the charm as he turned to face the surprised redhead "Well, hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join up with the winning team."

'Nyohoho!' Robert chuckled, his amusement almost palatable as he watched Pyrrha Nikos, of all people, actually look flustered, though whether it was from Jaune's amateur flirting tactics or being treated like a regular girl was debatable 'Seems he's not as wimpy as we first thought...'

"Jaune, is it?" Weiss hissed, interposing herself between the two, her brow twitching irritably as she stabbed a finger into the blonde's chestplate "Do you have ANY idea who you're talking to?"

"Not in the slightest, snow angel." Jaune answered suavely, earning a look of pleasant surprise from Pyrrha and a scoff from Robert, though whether it was due to his ignorance or the nickname was debatable.

"This is Pyrrha." Weiss stated flatly, pointing to the redhead in question, who merely smiled and waved awkwardly at the blonde, who simply continued to smile vacantly at her as the name failed to register in his clearly bleached brain 'What an idiot! Who does he think he is?'

"Seriously dude? Even I know who she is." Robert chastised with a laugh, drawing the group's attention to the Speedwagon as he nodded towards Pyrrha "This is the Crimson Champ!"

"Crimson Champ?" Jaune repeated, scratching the back of his head in confusion as he glanced back at Pyrrha, who seemed oddly downcast by the revelation "It sounds familiar...nope, I got nothing."

"Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum!" Weiss shouted, waving her hands over her head for emphasis as she tried to drive home just how far out of his league this wannabe Casanova was. I mean, hitting on her was bad enough, but even THINKING he was in the same class as both her and Pyrrha Nikos? Better to nip THAT delusion in the bud before it took root.

"Never heard of it." Jaune admitted with complete honestly, looking on in confusion as Weiss gripped the sides of her head in frustration "I really didn't have a chance to watch what I wanted back home."

"Really?" Pyrrha wondered, honestly amused by the way this was turning out even as she wondered how someone in this day and age could live without watching television, even if it did mean he wasn't a raging fanboy as a result "Why?"

"I've got seven older sisters," Jaune replied flatly, as if that alone made all the sense in the world, Robert nodding his head in understanding "Plus I was always helping my Pops with the farm."

'Holy shit!' Robert mumbled under his breath, slapping a hand over his mouth to conceal his laughter as he realized just what was off about the blonde 'No wonder he doesn't have a Stand! He's a bloody farmer!"

"Anyway," Weiss scoffed, apparently getting her temper under control as she eyed Jaune like he was the village idiot "She's won the Mistral Region Tournament four years in a row! A new record!"

"The what?!" Jaune exclaimed, looking at Pyrrha in surprise, the redhead holding her arm awkwardly as she smiled back, idly wondering if she should use her ability to drop a locker on the other girl to shut her up "She was the Champion for 4 years?"

"Damn straight, she's a genuine badass!" Robert chuckled, ignoring Weiss' look of outrage for his crass language as he tipped his hat to the redhead "My master and I used to watch your matches together during our training trip." he chuckled at Pyrrha's look of surprise "He's a big fan, I kid you not. He made a point of getting season tickets to all your matches."

"It doesn't matter if you didn't watch TV!" Weiss exclaimed, waving her arms rapidly in anger as she tried to drive home the point of her argument "She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!"

"Holy Shit that's you?!" Jaune gasped as the memory of the cereal box in question popped into his head, Pyrrha's smiling face hitting him from two fronts "But they only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!"

"Yeah, it was pretty cool." Pyrrha admitted, torn between embarrassment at being cast in the spotlight again, amused at how easily Jaune had caused Weiss to snap and honestly flattered by how impressed he was. It wasn't often that she met someone who was interested in HER, rather than her fame "Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you."

"So, after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?" Weiss asked, hands on her hips as she interposed herself between the two, ignoring the heated glare being sent her way courtesy of Speedwagon &amp; Pyrrha.

"I guess not...Sorry..." Jaune muttered, the apologetic blonde hanging his head in shame even as Weiss turned her back on him, her nose in the air as she made to resume her attempts on convincing the, now thoroughly annoyed, Pyrrha to team up with her 'What was I thinking?'

"Excuse me, Princess." Robert called out, drawing out the words purposefully to catch the Schnee heiress' attention "Just what makes you the judge on deciding teams?" he demanded, his expression "For all we know, Pyrrha could end up on anyone's team."

"Professor Ozpin is a refined man who would put the best candidates together for the most effective teams." Weiss countered, her nose in the air as she placed a hand on her chest "It's only natural that leaders like Pyrrha and I would be assigned to the same team."

'Wow, she's more of a Queen Bee than a Groupie...' Robert muttered, the 4th Speedwagon's expression deadpan as he glared at the girl, causing her to deflate and backtrack slightly to alleviate the weight of his stare.

"Actually, Jaune, I think you'd make a great leader!" Pyrrha spoke up, smiling reassuringly at the downcast blonde, much to the surprise of the others "Farmers are usually very organized and good decision makers!"

'That was nice of her.' Robert mused, the 4th Speedwagon looking on with approval as Jaune immediately brightened back up after being complimented by a pretty girl 'At first glance he practically screams 'Incompetent', but I'm not going to lie, there's definitely some potential.'

"Stop it!" Weiss shouted, the Schnee heiress clearly not liking the way things were turning against her as she stamped her foot "Seriously, please stop it. This kind of behavior should not be encouraged!"

"Sounds like Pyrrha's on board for Team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick!" Jaune noted, his confident air from earlier returning full throttle as he struck a pose, brushing his hair out of his face "Now, I'm not supposed to do this, but maybe I could pull some strings, find a place for you. What do you say?" he asked suavely, not even bothering to wait for a reply from the enraged Schnee as he turned to Robert "How about you Rob?"

"Sorry bro, I'm kind of special case." Robert sighed, smiling apologetically at the blonde as he readjusted his grip on Good Trouble's handle "My partner and I aren't testing with you guys."

"Really? That sucks man." sidling between Weiss and Pyrrha and slinging an arm over their shoulders "I was hoping we could team up!"

'Special Case?! Why does he get special treatment?' Weiss thought, only to register just who was touching her at the moment with a scowl "Alright, that's a bit too close! Pyrrha, a little help, please?!"

'Help?' Jaune repeated, looking back just in time to see the red and gold spear strike the top of his hoodie, sending the would-be leader flying.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha exclaimed apologetically, bowing her head slightly to hide her embarrassed flush even as Speedwagon laughed his ass off and Weiss dusted herself off, as if Jaune had been covered in dirt "I kind of just...reacted."

"NYOHOHOHO!" Robert Cackled, the 4th Speedwagon doubled over, laughing his ass off at the blonde's misfortune "Bit of advice man, the ladies don't like it if you come on too strong."

At that moment, the Intercom System came alive, Glynda's voice echoing through the hallways "_Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately."_

Weiss sniffed, passing Jaune as he hangs from the wall of a locker without a word as she &amp; Pyrrha made for the exit, the redhead pausing to grab her spear, wincing apologetically as Jaune dropped to the ground "Sorry." she offered, waving over her shoulder as she continued on her way "It was nice meeting you!"

"Likewise..." Jaune sighed, raising a hand weakly to wave after the pair before slumping back against the locker in defeat ..."Jaune slumping against the locker 'There goes my chances with her..'

_**"Maybe if you grew a spine, people won't walk all over you!"**_ A dark voice called out but it was completely ignored by Jaune _**"Soon I will tear away all the weakness associated with us!"**_

"Having some trouble there, lady-killer?" a voice called out, prompting Jaune to look up to see a concerned looking Ruby and the hot blonde girl from the other day making their way over, a teasing expression on the other girl's face.

"He thought he'd found a Snow Angel and got mauled by the Abominable Snow-woman." Robert quipped, earning a look of confusion from Ruby and a snort of amusement from her blonde friend

"I don't understand, my dad said all women look for is confidence!" Jaune insisted, accepting Ruby's offered hand and using to help lift himself back up "Where did I go wrong?"

"By hitting on little miss Ice Queen?" the blonde suggested, her tone amused, though it was clear she wasn't doing it to be malicious "I mean, having ambitions are good and all, but it'll take more than confidence to melt THAT heart."

"I wouldn't waste the effort of melting her heart with a flamethrower." Speedwagon muttered bluntly, smirking internally as he glanced at Good Trouble resting over his shoulder "Trust me, she's not worth your time Jaune. I just feel bad for the poor saps who get stuck on her team."

"Why?" Ruby asked, the younger girl looking confused, though she had to admit Weiss WAS a little hard to deal with, "I mean, sure she's a little rough around the edges but I'm sure if we just got to know her..."

"But I DO know her." Robert countered, his expression dark "Her TYPE at least. Trust me, what she just put Jaune through is just the tip of the Iceberg." he shook his head in disgust "My grandfather would have flayed me alive if I acted half as bad as she just did, and she'll only get worse if she doesn't get her way."

Ruby shivered, more than a little unnerved by the older teen's words, only to turn her attention to Jaune, who was still limping slightly as he made his way to the door. Without a moment's hesitation, she stepped forward and slung his free arm over her shoulder, one hand resting on his back "Come on Jaune, let's go." she offered, smiling reassuringly at the older teen, who returned it with an awkward apology.

"Nice kid." Robert mused, nodding his head approvingly as he watched the small girl support the injured blonde as they made their way out of the room "Bit young for Beacon though, she a special case?"

"Something like that." the blonde girl admitted, a hint of pride in her voice as she stood with her arms crossed beneath her breasts "She managed to get in two years early, makes me proud to be her big sis."

"Younger siblings are to be treasured...when they're not setting themselves up to be messed with." Robert opined, earning a chuckle of amusement from the blonde as they made their way to the door, Robert pulling up short before holding it open with a sly grin "After you Goldilocks."

"Ooh! A gentleman." Yang giggled, strutting confidently forward, stroking a finger under the 4th's Speedwagon's chin in passing "And the name's Yang, Yang Xiao Long." she walked on with a sway in her hips "Look me up later if your teammates turn out to be a bore."

'Damn...' Robert mused, wolf-whistling softly as he watched the blonde's shapely rear saunter off, only to chuckle as he tipped the rim of his hat over his eyes 'Sorry Goldilocks, but I'm afraid the walls of my heart have already been thoroughly smashed down.'

ASBA

Sometime later, at the cliff overlooking the forest outside Beacon, Jaune and the other students, some old, some new, found themselves standing on silver tiles in front of the laid-back Professor Ozpin, who was, as always, holding a large mug, and the stern Glynda Goodwitch, who was holding a tablet under one arm.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors," Ozpin called out, missing the look of guilt adorning Jaune's face as he lowered his head in shame "and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." he declared before slowly taking a sip from whatever was in the mug.

'Is this going to be a physical test or something?' Jaune wondered, he staring out at the Emerald Forest with more than a hint of trepidation. While he was confident enough in his written knowledge, it wouldn't take a genius to spot he lacked the basic requirements Ozpin had just mentioned to even be here.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of 'teams'." Glynda spoke up, causing the poor blonde to flinch once more "Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today."

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon." Ozpin continued, his usual, laid-back expression a stark contrast with his serious tone "So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well."

'Guess that means I'm screwed...' Jaune muttered, as thus far the only people he'd gotten along well with were Robert &amp; Ruby, one of whom wasn't even being tested for some reason and the other was more likely to pair up with her older sister.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin continued, ignoring both groans and sighs alike. Ruby in particular sounding particularly distressed by the revelation while some energetic looking girl chirped something about being owed pancakes. "After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest." Ozpin instructed, ignoring the students with practiced ease "You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path...or you will die."

'Just my luck,' Jaune mused, attempting a nervous laugh only to gulps loudly as he stared out the, suddenly not very inviting at all, Emerald Forest 'A forest full of things that could potentially end me.'

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene." Ozpin continued "You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and will be graded appropriately. Are there any questions?"

"Yeah, um, sir?" Jaune raising his hand in a bid to preserve his life just a little bit longer, even if it DID mean coming off as a coward 'Maybe I'm just not ready to be a Hunter?' he whimpered.

"Good!" Ozpin chirped, once again ignoring the students &amp; Glynda's pointed glare as he took a sip from his mug "Now then, everyone take your positions." he instructed, looking on as everyone struck a pose on their tile with the exception of Jaune, who was still standing with his hand raised in the air.

_**"Oh my freaking god!"**_ The dark voice shouted unheard inside the blonde's head _**"Put your hand down weakling!"**_

"Uh, sir? I've got, um... a question." Jaune insisted, the terrified blonde so intent on catching Ozpin's attention that he missed the tile under Weiss launching her into her air over the forest, the other platforms following suit in rapid succession "So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?"

"No. You will be falling." Ozpin states before sipping his coffee,

"Oh, uh, I see... So, did you, like, hand out parachutes for us?" Jaune missing more students being thrown

Ozpin looks to Glynda who shakes her head at him "No Mr. Arc. You will be using your own 'landing strategy'."

"Uh-huh...Yeah." Jaune still not paying attention to see an excited Nora and extremely bored Ren being launched "I don't understand you..." At her turn, Yang winks at her younger sister, puts on a pair of aviators, and flies off with a "Woo-hoooooooo!" a second before Ruby joins her in the air. "So, what exactly is a landing strateg-UWWWWWWRRRRRRRYYYYYY!?"

Ozpin &amp; Glynda looked on with detached calm as the tile beneath the poor blonde launched him into the air after his fellow classmates, Ozpin taking a sip from his mug as he disappeared into the canopy.

"So he's one of the 'special cases' you are looking after?" Glynda noted, the stern-faced Huntress not looking up from her tablet. "He's not ready to be a Hunter Ozpin, and you know that."

"One isn't necessarily born with strength, but everyone is born with potential." Ozpin quoted, taking another sip from his mug "Mr. Arc and my two special guest are different from the other students."

"How so?" Glynda enquired, clearly questioning Ozpin's sanity, and not for the first time, as the only thing she could tell was different from Jaune Arc was that he CLEARLY hadn't completed the physical training necessary to enlist at Beacon, Transfer Papers be damned.

"For instance, their families." Ozpin stated, missing the look on Glynda's face at the statement as he watched his future students soar through the air. "You have heard of the Joestar Family, correct?"

"Joestar!?" Glynda exclaimed, her tablet dropping from nerveless fingers as she gaped at Ozpin's back, the Principle simply sipping from his Mug in response.

ASBA

"So, we are following him, right?" Robert wondered, watching Jaune's descent with a pair of binoculars, earning a blank look from Joneva. "Gimme a break JoJo, we could just wait until after his test is over."

"No." The cold beauty countered, watching the screaming blonde speck get smaller and smaller on the horizon. If one peered closely, they'd see a ghostly face hovering over her face, squinting in the direction of the screaming blond. "We have to watch out for the Sword, it could react to someone here."

"Nah, they're just a bunch of Ickle Firsties!" Speedwagon chuckled, waving a hand dismissively "I admit some of 'em might have potential as Hunters," Pyrrha Nikos in particular "but the odds of any of them possessing a Stand, let alone mastering their own Semblance, are about a million to one."

"Doesn't matter..." Joneva countered, her tone final as she watched the last of the last of the potential students get catapulted into the air by Ozpin's insane machine "So long as the odds aren't 'Zero', I'd rather be safe than sorry."

"Yeah, yeah I see what you mean..." Robert muttered, slumping back against the trunk of a tree with a bored expression "It's just...this is so...damn...boring!" he complained, shouting the last bit in his frustration.

"Why don't you go scout ahead then if you're so bored." Joneva muttered, keeping her eyes on the still flailing Jaune. "You're better at stealth than I am. Go make sure that nothing too powerful kills the wimp."

"Aw, who would have guessed it? Joneva's going soft." Robert chuckled, a pair of transparent chains shooting out of his forearm, piercing a tree in the distance "Later!" he called out as his body shot forward like a jet, the chain receding back into his body as he swung from tree to tree.

"Finally! Peace and quiet!" Joneva groaned to herself "I swear he's going to drive me insane one day..." A moment of silence passed between Joneva and the ghostly image in front of her before it grinned a creepy Cheshire smile. "Fuck you (Insert Stand name here)!" she shouted, only to grumble as the spirit dissipated "Just great, now my own Stand is fucking with me."

Without warning multiple boulders were thrown at her with high speed and deadly accuracy. "SILVER TRAIN!"

"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!" The ghostly apparition that is Joneva's Stand cried as it protected Joneva, shattering each boulder into pieces with rapid punches.

What appeared to be a giant mountain gorilla with black fur and bony spikes on its shoulders, and the signature bone-like mask of the Grimm beating it's chest and roaring loudly.

"Holy Shit, didn't think there were Primals in Vale." Joneva sighed as (Insert Stand name here) hovered behind her. She points at the Gorilla Grimm while leaning backward almost 75 degrees. "The reason why you are going to lose your life… because I'm already pissed off."

"ORA!" Silver Train shouted before launching at the Primal Grimm with its fist reared back.

AND CLOSE!

"Thank you for joining me as I read the second chapter in A Saint's Bizarre Adventure, don't worry the next chapter reading will be up very soon." Ebon states as he looks down at the next page but for some reason it's blank. "Normally I would read more but I have to wait until they reveal themselves."

"In the meanwhile OCs and OSs (Original Stands) are still able to be submitted, due to the fact that reader feedback is very beneficial. Any questions or statements are welcome.

"Ja ne!" Ebon states as he disappears in a plume of darkness.

_I want to say Happy New Year to all my readers and betas. Life got a bit difficult, originally this chapter was supposed to be finished back in November. Writer's block, lost notes, etc. etc. But now I'm back. February is here and things are changing; some good, some bad. I want to say I'm deeply saddened by Monty Oum sudden death. In his memory I urged fans to express their feelings through any means. He was a creative man who allowed his imagination to flow and create a world by squirting ketchup on a napkin. I give my farewell to a man who will be missed and hope that in his memory that Legacy be known and continued for further years to come. Somewhere out there Monty is destroying DDR dance pad while dancing to Sorairo Days._


	3. Holy Intellect and Silver Train (3)

"Welcome back, dear readers to another chronicle of A Saint's Bizarre Adventure, as we follow the life of Jaune Arc." Kamen Rider Ebon states as he walks out a Corridor of Darkness with a grimoire titled A Saint's Bizarre Adventure in his hand. "2015 is kicking off to be a wonderful year despite tragedy striking the Rooster Teeth Family. See my second chapter for my tribute for Monty Oum."

"As for the biggest reason why Chapter 2 and 3 took forever: my complex and ridiculous college education. But I would like to apologize for the delay" A snap of his armored glove, a chair materialized out of thin air as Ebon quietly sat down. "And now let's begin our feature presentation."

_**DISCLAIMER: I, Kamen Rider Ebon don't own any of the source material for this story. I'm just a major fan of JoJo's badassedry and RWBY's uniqueness. Hirohiki Araki and Monty Oum are both artistic genius; I'm just the Rider who wanted to merge their material.**_

_**I want to personally thank Kyugan, Hellbreaker, and The Infamous Man for their advice and support throughout creating this story, "Naruto no Kimyona Boken: Shippuden", "If you don't Fight you don't Survive", and "And Then He Knew True Despair" was one of the many fanfics that help an idea become a reality. I recommend checking them out, you won't be disappointed.**_

_**Chapter 3: Holy Intellect &amp; Silver Train (3)**_

Intro

This Will Be the Day

_The song begins with a quick montage of manga scenes featuring the eight JoJo protagonists, each in their signature pose and showing off their stand before leading up to the title in bold A SAINT'S BIZARRE ADVENTURE PART 1. After which, the title quickly fades away as silhouettes of Team JNPR doing various poses with various colors flying around in the background. _

_The camera zoom outs and we see silhouettes of Joneva Joestar and REO Speedwagon standing in front of a large group of shadowed stand users. The scene changes into as large spider web cracks and ghostly chains cover the screen before being torn away by transparent mechanical hands._

_A second montage begins showing various characters from the RWBYverse facing off Beowulf Grimm with their weapons and Semblance. _

_Another silhouette performs commences, showing off her martial art with her weapon and her Stand abilities, only this one is Joneva, eventually shifts to REO with a similar performance. _

_After REO's performance, Jaune and Pyrrha's silhouettes are seen fighting up until Jaune block's Pyrrha's slash and they become visible briefly. Another silhouette of Jaune is shown again showing off his sword and shield skills before one of REO's chains wraps him up and drags him away._

_A scene starts up where Joneva and Speedwagon are spinning in the air with chains about as Speedwagon embraces Joneva tightly. The scene changes to Crocea Mors slowly falls into place and begins to swing like a pendulum as multiple shadowy hands attempt to grab it with a couple dying off before an angelic hand grabs it before breaking it in its grasp._

_Looking at a statue of his great-great grandparents on a cliff over a Beowulf with admiration, Jaune's hair and eyes become paler and colder before reverting back to the normal blue as Pyrrha put her hand on his shoulder. He smiles at her as Team JNPR stand together before looking up at the azure sky._

_The scene switches to a rotation of Speedwagon, Joneva, and Jaune showing off their weapons, Stand and techniques as words JoJo's Bizarre Adventure turn into A Saint's Bizarre Adventure, until it eventually the scene end with Jaune and a dark silhouette rearing their fist back together with a yell._

ASBA

"Oh man, it been so long since I've done this!" Speedwagon said to himself as he swung from tree to tree. "I missed this so much!"

His Stand, Backstreet Boyz worked very much like a steel chain/flail, but in the hands of a creative genius of Speedwagon's caliber, Backstreet Boyz possessed millions of uses and applications. Case in point, one of his persona favorites involved using his Stand to swing and grapple from place to place like a certain arachnoid superhero.

Fortunately, due to the supernatural nature of Stands, ordinary humans and Faunus typically cannot perceive them. In the old days, they would often attribute Stand-abilities to the activities of evil spirits, but with the advent of dust technology, and with it the use of Aura, anyone who witnessed Speedwagon's mode of transport would simply assume he was using his semblance to awkwardly swing through the trees.

'As hilarious as it would be to see people freak out, it's been a while since JoJo and I have been in the field.' the teen mused 'Mr. Joestar usually handles recruitment missions himself or assigns Mr. Avdol, I wonder why he sent us instead.'

The chain-swinger stopped as he landed on a tree branch thick enough to support his weight. Below him was a rather large pack of traveling Beowolves, trekking through the forest, no doubt alerted to the presence of so many Huntsmen candidates in their territory.

'Oooh, target practice!' Speedwagon noted, pulling out Good Trouble and dialing the numbers 002 into the lock. With an audible click, the briefcase unfolded, the internal mechanisms shifting before it compacted into the rough shape of a crossbow. With practiced ease, Speedwagon loaded a Red Dust cartridge into the weapon even as it began to slowly hmm like an engine, a red arrow materializing in the quiver as Speedwagon lined his aim with the apparent Pack Alpha, who had called the procession to a halt at the sound of the transformation, sniffing the air cautiously before looking directly at Speedwagon.

'1,532!' Speedwagon mentally counted as he pulled the trigger, the loosed arrow piercing the Alpha right between it's glowing red eyes, shattering its mask, the body keeling over even as it dissolved into dark smoke.

Needless to say, the sudden death of their leader instantly set the rest of the pack on alert, the younger Beowolves charging Speedwagon's positon with savage ferocity while their elder packmates held back, observing their young and the Huntsman at the same time, no doubt trying to determine if it was worth messing with him at all.

Three transparent metal chains spawn from the palm of Speedwagon's free hand and impales the closest of the Beowolves' masks. "1,537! Oh Backstreet Boyz, where would I be without you?" he praised, only to scowl as some of the older Grimm turned to flee, clearly spooked by the, to them, unseen attack "Oh no, you don't!" he shouted, firing multiple arrows at their backs with deadly accuracy, each hitting its mark as the mask of each Beowolf was destroyed, instantly killing them "1,547!"

The few remaining Beowolves, realizing escape was impossible so long as Speedwagon lived, snarled loudly and rushed the roguish archer alongside their younger brethren. Seeing this, Speedwagon sighed disappointedly before using Backstreet Boyz to yank him out of the tree, dropping down to the ground a good distance from the pack, shifting Good Trouble back into it's briefcase form before kneeling to place a hand on the ground, seemingly heedless of the howling pack as they rushed him en-masse.

"Get Down!"

The moment the words left his lips, multiple metal chains erupted from the ground, impaling all the remaining Grimm, their surprised yelps trailing off as their bodies dissolved into clouds of black smoke.

"That was too easy!" Speedwagon laughed, rising to his feet with Good Trouble over his shoulder, the chains retreating back into his hands as he grimaced at the suitcase "Though it looks like Form 002 needs slight recalibration...knew I should've taken Gramps' offer."

The sounds of distant battles stirred him from his musings. 'I wonder how JoJo is doing right now. Bet she gotten herself in some kind of trouble?' Speedwagon chuckles. 'I should probably go find her and Jaune."

ASBA

"Not going to lie, that was pretty stress-relieving." Joneva opined, earning a smile from Silver Train as they watched what used to be a Primal Grimm dissolve into black smoke. "That being said, it was still a major waste of my time."

The ghostly apparition gave Joneva a peculiar look before fading away into her body. "You think you are so funny dontcha?" Joneva groaned loudly. "At least help me find this guy! Didn't think this whole mission would be such a drag!"

ASBA

"Come on, Come On! Stupid freaking spear..!" Jaune mumbled as he struggled to free himself from aforementioned polearm. On the bright-side, as unexpected as it was, Pyrrha's aide had saved the young Arc from dying a horrible, most likely painful death via free-falling into a Grimm infested Forest. On the other downside, he was now pinned to a tree in the middle of a Grimm infested Forest because the girl's almost terrifying hurling strength had pinned him to the tree like a moth.

'Landing strategy, my ass!' he swore, tugging futilely at the crimson polearm in a vain attempt at freedom 'Seriously, who the hell launches their students into danger like that? I know Beacon's supposed to only accept the best of the best but come on!'

"Maybe this is Fate telling me that I'm not meant to be a Huntsmen..." he mused aloud, slumping in defeat only to tense at the sound of rustling from below, his fingers tentatively reaching for Crocea Mors only to sigh in relief as Weiss Schnee stormed out of the foliage. 'Then again...' he mused, his heart soaring as he recalled Ozpin's words from the cliff regarding the formation of teams, waving awkwardly at the Snow Angel only to wince as she scowled before turning on her heel and marched off, dragging an oddly cheerful Ruby Rose with her.

"Hey wait! Come Back!" he called out, waving his arms helplessly as the two girls moved deeper into the woods, heedless of his plight. While he half-expected such treatment from Weiss, given how she'd acted in the lockers, being ignored by Ruby of all people actually hurt a little "Who's going to get me down from here?"

"Jaune?" a familiar voice called out, the young Arc looking down just in time to see none other than Pyrrha Nikos, Four-time Mistral Regional Champ and the owner of the spear currently pinning him to the tree smiling up at him from the forest below "Do you... have any spots left on your team?"

"Very funny..." Jaune muttered, crossing his arms petulantly as he averted his gaze from her amused smile, only to chuckle and smile back "Team Jaune is open to all!" He declared, earning a giggle from the redhead that went a long way to healing his severely bruised ego.

ASBA

"So, I'm guessing you didn't find him either." Joneva asked as Speedwagon appeared behind her, having determined his approach from the sound of Backstreet Boyz' chains.

"No but I have a basic idea of where he is." Speedwagon admitted "Judging by his freefall and narrowing down possible routes, he's probably somewhere near the Northern part of the forest."

"Still can't get over how you can be a puckish rogue one minute and a genius tactician at the same time." Joneva noted with a smirk, her usual cold exterior fading away for a second "I'm actually happy that you came Speedwagon. Gramps wanted Zeppeli to come, can you imagine how she'd handle this?"

"Oh god, she already have a harem by now. And why JoJo, was that a compliment you just gave me?" Speedwagon teased, chuckling to himself as the Joestar scowled at him for the quip "Anyway, from what Mr. Joestar said, it's possible that Jaune may already have a stand."

"WHAT!" Joneva shouted, her calm demeanor completely gone as she gaped at her partner in shock "There's no way that idiot could have a Stand! I was standing right next to him Speedwagon, I shook his damned hand and I couldn't detect any spiritual presence from him. If I didn't know any better I'd swear he was a Grimm."

"Exactly!" Speedwagon insisted, snapping his fingers dramatically while pointing at the Joestar "Anything that has a soul has a spiritual presence; that Jaune Arc lacks either means either he is an exception to the rule, or his Stand doesn't want to be noticed."

"An Independent Stand?" Joneva proposed, her brow furrowing in thought as she held her chin "You think his stand could be like my Silver Train?"

"Yes and no." Speedwagon explained "Keep in mind that you and Silver Train are partners, an almost symbiotic relationship, whereas Jaune doesn't even know what a Stand is. Since I find it highly unlikely that Mr. Arc is an exception to the laws of Aura, my best guess is that either his Stand refuses to manifest for whatever reason, or something is preventing it from doing so.'

"Wait, you're saying you think someone got to Arc and sealed away his Stand abilities?" Joneva asked, shivering at the very idea of such an ability "Can that even be done?"

"I don't know." Speedwagon admitted grimly "What I DO know is that were aren't going to get any answers unless we find him and the Sword, preferably at the same time, and most certainly before he does something to get himself killed."

ASBA

Meanwhile across the Forest, Jaune and Pyrrha were making their way through the dense foliage in search of the ruins, the Redheaded Spartan, once again armed with her trusted Miló and Akoúo̱, taking the lead while Jaune did his best to avoid making an ass of himself as he struggled to follow in her wake.

**"STOP BEING WEAK**!" the dark voice shouted at Jaune. **"IT'S ANNOYING!"**

"Did you hear that?" Jaune asked, gripping the hilt of Crocea Mors tightly even as his entire body shivered apprehensively, the dying echoes of that last statement having shaken him to his core. 'Am I going crazy?'

"Probably gunfire." Pyrrha answers "It seems some of our comrades have encountered the enemy."

'There is no way that was gunfire!' Jaune swore, glancing around at the woods in a near panic 'This is the second time I have heard this voice today.' he muttered, only to cry out in pain as a branch Pyrrha had released smacked into his face, knocking him flat on his ass.

"Jaune!" the redhead exclaimed, whipping round at his cry of pain, her eyes filled with nothing but concern for his wellbeing only to flush when she realized he wasn't under attack, not from Grimm anyways "Oh my! I'm sorry! I didn't realize you …

"It's okay. It's okay." Jaune assured her with a laugh, having actually endured far worse injuries than a bit of flora-based slapstick, though he couldn't help but wince as he lowered his palm from his cheek to reveal a shallow gash "Just a scratch."

"Why didn't you activate your Aura?" Pyrrha asked, the redhead looking him over with concern as she approached him "That shouldn't have hurt you, let alone leave a mark."

"My What?" Jaune asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion even as he tried to figure out where he'd heard that word before 'It sounds so familiar...did I read it in a textbook somewhere?'

"Your Aura." Pyrrha repeated, as if checking for possible brain damage, only to blink when Jaune responded with gesundheit, of all things "Jaune, do you even know what Aura is?"

"Psch! Of course I do! Do you know what Aura is?" Jaune chuckled, waving the question off and avoiding direct eye contact for a few seconds before guiltily meeting her expectant gaze "But could you remind me what it is."

'At least he willing to learn.' Pyrrha noted with a smile "Aura is the manifestation of our soul." she explained "It bears our burdens and shields our hearts. Have you ever felt you were being watched without knowing that someone was there?"

"Uh... yeah. All the time. Like they are right beside me, I kind of just got used to it." Jaune states rubbing his neck. "Grandma used to say it was spirits looking out for me."

"Your grandma seems like an interesting woman, that's a pretty cool way to look at it." Pyrrha teases "Aura, is the power of our soul. With practice, our Aura can be our shield. Everyone has it, even animals.

"What about monsters?"

"No." Pyrrha countered, her expression darkening slightly at the mention of the creatures of Grimm "The Monsters we fight have no soul. The creatures of Grimm are manifestations of enmity. They are the darkness, and we are the light."

"Right, that's why we fight them!"

"It's not about why; it's about knowing." Pyrrha corrected patiently "Understanding dark and light helps us manifest our Aura. Everyone has some of both. Balance is essential. By baring your soul outward as a force, you can deflect harm. All of our tools and equipment are conduits for Aura. You protect yourself and your soul when fighting."

"I get it now!" Jaune: exclaimed, his eye practically sparkling with understanding "It's like a force field!"

"Yes, if you want to look at it that way." The redhead chuckled, unable to help smiling at her partner's naive, borderline childish way of thinking before walking up to him and placing a hand to the side of his head "Now, close your eyes and concentrate."

"Uhh... Okay?" Jaune stammered, more than a little flustered to be standing this close to a pretty girl, never mind the fact that SHE was the one initiating physical contact, earning a smile from Pyrrha as she closed her own eyes, the redhead concentrating for a moment as she reached out to Jaune's body with her aura, her body glowing a deep crimson.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality," she recited, her aura glowing ever brighter even as a faint white light began to emerge from Jaune "through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all."

'I wonder what she's doing' Jaune wondered, unable to help shivering as he felt something stir within him, something strange, and yet at the same time familiar on a level he couldn't truly explain 'Will this make me stronger?"

"Infinite in distance and unbound by death," Pyrrha continued, frowning slightly at the sheer magnitude of Jaune's aura, having never sensed so much in someone so clearly lacking in training before as she placed a hand over his heart "I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee."

**"YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!"** The dark voice chanted, manic glee in every syllable as Jaune felt whatever it was Pyrrha was doing come to an end **"Finally! Release me!"** Unnoticed by the two was the color of Jaune's aura, as it began to become darker and darker, transforming from purest white to midnight black

With a gasp Pyrrha stumbled back from Jaune as if she'd been punched in the gut, the Arc's eyes snapping open just in time to see her doubled over in pain, her aura fading back beneath her skin "Pyrrha?!" he called out in concern, not noticing as his aura shifted back to white "What happened? Are you okay?!"

"It's all right." Pyrrha assured him, taking a deep breath to settle her nerves, having experienced worse blows during the championship matches, though admittedly this was the first she'd ever heard of someone's Aura attacking the unsealer. "I used my Aura to unlock yours, but the energy that protects you now is your own." she smiled reassuringly as the scratch on his cheek healed instantly "I just wasn't expecting your Aura to be so, impressive. You have quite a lot of it for a beginner."

"Wow…." Jaune marveled, gazing down at his glowing hands in wonderment, watching as the white light faded away before beaming up at his partner "I feel...energetic. Like, Crazy Energetic, like I could go for hours!"

"That's your Aura filling your energy reserves." Pyrrha explained with the patience of experience under her belt "Considering how big your reserves are, it shouldn't take too long for you to awaken your Semblance too."

"My what?" Jaune wondered, flushing in embarrassment at the amused smile on the redhead's face as she walked off "Oh c'mon Pyrrha don't leave me hanging like that!"

ASBA

Standing atop the cliff overlooking the Emerald Forest, Ozpin gazed down at his scroll, watching over the new blood as they slowly but surely paired off with one another and tried to make their way to the ruins.

"The last pair has been formed, sir." Glynda declared as she walked up behind him scroll in hand, not that she needed to, Ozpin wasn't blind after all "Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren." she tsked pityingly "Poor boy, I can't possibly imagine those two getting along." she grimaced sourly "Still, he's probably better off than Miss Nikos.

"Mmmm..." Ozpin noted, his tone pointedly neutral, neither agreeing with his deputy's assessment nor condemning it, simply acknowledging that he was paying attention, which was all the invitation Glynda needed to launch into a rant.

"I don't care what the Joestar Family or those obviously forged transcripts say," she insisted with a scowl "This Jaune fellow is clearly not ready for this level of combat, if any! I wouldn't be surprised if Jose had a hand in organizing all this, it's definitely something that senile old fool would do."

"My teacher's methods might appear questionable, Glynda, but I assure you he does not act without reason." Ozpin cut in, his tone neutral, though with an underlying level of finality that Glynda knew not to question "He would never get involved with my students unless he felt it important enough do so, so there is clearly more to Mr. Arc than either of us is aware. While I have my suspicions, if Jose believes he should be trained and kept under surveillance, then where better to do so than Beacon?"

"You really believe in Jose Joestar that much?" Glynda enquired, actually stunned that a man of Ozpin's prestigious character and accomplishments could possibly defer to anyone else.

"The man saved my life; something I can never repay him for." Ozpin replied, his tone lined with nothing but respect "As much as a rascal he is, Jose sent Joneva to be Jaune's handler. That mean this is very serious."

"Whatever you say, but the minute Mr. Arc puts his peers in danger, I suggest he be expelled." Glynda insisted, only to sigh at Ozpin's non-committal shrug "Putting that aside, at their current pace, they should reach the temple within just a few minutes." she glanced up at Ozpin "Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year?"

Ozpin doesn't answer, watching his tablet with a contemplating interest as it shows the footage of Ruby Rose sitting in the grass and picking stray leaves while her "partner" Weiss Schnee walks in random directions.

ASBA

"Where the hell could this guy be?" Joneva shouted as she leapt from tree to tree, using Silver Train's enhanced strength and agility to follow after her chain swinging partner "There's no way he could have gotten far!"

"Maybe he went off course." Speedwagon shouted over the racing wind "His projected landing zone was pretty far from the temple. I'm guessing whoever found him is either slowing their pace to match him or relying on him to lead the way."

"Why would you think that?"

"Call it gut instinct." Speedwagon replied with a laugh, tapping his nose knowingly as he winked at his partner "And I'd bet you top Lien that he most likely ended up partnering with Miss Nikos."

"Pyrrha Nikos?" Joneva deadpanned, her expression wholly disbelieving "You're kidding right? What the hell makes you think the Crimson Champ of Mistral would have anything to do with a guy like that?"

"You should know better than anyone to judge a book by it's cover, JoJo." Speedwagon countered with a knowing smirk "Sure she's tough, but beneath that professional mask she's probably just like you were as a kid, lonely, isolated from everyone due to her status, looking for a friend who wasn't interested in her fame."

"Shut up!" Joneva snapped, blushing furiously as she glared at her childhood friend "I wasn't that bad!"

"Really?" Speedwagon shot back with a knowing grin "So you're telling me you'd have played with me back then of your own accord?"

"I hate you!" Joneva glared

"Love you too JoJo!" Speedwagon grins, making the girl blush

ASBA

"So... think this is it?" Jaune asked as he and Pyrrha stood before the mouth of a dark cave.

"I don't know Jaune..." Pyrrha countered, her expression uncertain as eyed their surroundings warily. True the Grimm hadn't tried anything, but that just made her professional hunter instincts all the more wary. It was almost like the Grimm were avoiding her and Jaune. "I don't seen any indication that anyone else has been here."

"Maybe we are going the wrong way?" Jaune agreed, stroking his chin in thought only to blink as he spied something bright glowing deeper in the cave. "You see that?"

"Yes I do." Pyrrha confirmed, her expression decidedly grim as she unsheathed Milo and Akouo from her back, holding them in a ready position "Prepare yourself! It's coming closer!"

'Crap! I'm not ready to fight!' Jaune thought as he whipped Crocea Mors and readied its shield in front of himself. 'What do I do? I can't just rely on Pyrrha to fight for me, we're partners!'

**"Who would have thought? You can't even fight or protect yourself!"** the thrice damned Dark Voice mocked, the words echoing in the recesses of Jaune's mind **"Just let me take over! I'll handle this better than you ever could!"**

'What? Take over? What do mean? Who are you anyway?' Jaune asked 'I want answers!'

**"Don't worry about me, worry about that Grimm heading your way"**

"What Grimm?!" Jaune shouted out aloud as a terrifying roar echoed through the air, startling the young warriors.

The first thing Jaune noticed about the approaching Grimm was that it was MASSIVE. It looked very similar to a scorpion but with a jet- black exoskeleton underneath several bonelike plates upon its back, which are adorned with glowing red markings. The scorpion's huge pincers snapped in anticipation, while it readied its enormous glowing golden stinger as its 10 red eyes focused directly on Jaune.

"I have never seen a Death Stalker so huge!"

**"Who would have thought? It can sense my presence... Interesting?"**

"Interesting!?" Jaune asked, wondering why the Death Stalker was focusing on just him

**"Do yourself a favor and kill that thing before it goes Critical!"** the Dark Voice laughed tauntingly **"Though considering how green you are, you might want to let me handle this one."** it noted as the Death Stalker screeched loudly before charging directly at Jaune.

"What? Let you take over?" Jaune replied as he readied his shield and sword. Despite how uncoordinated Jaune seemed, he wasn't completely stupid. For some reason his family refuse to let him hold a weapon or even train with his sisters. So a handful of months before he ran away, he asked local Hunters and Huntresses for training tips.

While he wasn't a skilled warrior like Pyrrha or any of his peers, Jaune could hold his own in a fight. Before leaving for Beacon, Jaune 'borrowed' Crocea Mors while leaving a letter for his parents to find.

But he wasn't ready for a Grimm like this.

The Death Stalker swung its massive pincer at him, attempting to impale the boy on the spot, only to be barely parried away by Jaune with Crocea Mors.

"Holy crap, this thing is strong. Maybe we should retreat Pyrrha." Jaune shouts as he deflect another swipe with his shield

**'Smart idea, but won't accomplish anything.'** The Dark Voice commented **'It can sense us from miles away.'**

"I believe if we work together, we can take it!" Pyrrha shouted back before transforming Milo into its rifle mode

The Crimson Champ took various shots at the scorpion Grimm, causing the Grimm to stop and glare at her.

**'Oh boy...the redhead stepchild gone did it now!'** The Dark Voice laughed, echoing through out Jaune's mind.

The Death Stalker, in a blink of eye, slapped Pyrrha hard with its pincer sending the girl flying into a tree, knocking the Undefeated Girl completely out.

"PYRRHA!" Jaune shouted as the Grimm focus back on him. The Death Stalker begins an unrelenting barrage of swipes and jabs at Jaune only to be narrowly dodged and parried.

**'I'm only going to say this once! Let me take over or you will die!'** The dark voice states bluntly **'I promise to save you and your friend if you just let me take control!'**

'No way! Why would I listen to some voice in my head?' Jaune thought back nearly getting pierced by the stinger. 'Why are you even in my head? Am I going insane?'

**'No dipshit, but that's a long story to tell. Let just say right now I'm your best friend and greatest asset.'** The dark voice replied **'But you are going to have to trust me! I won't let you die!'**

'It won't let me die?' Jaune thought as he tried to flank the Death Stalker, only to be nearly be grabbed. 'If I let you take over, will you protect Pyrrha too'

**'First of all, I'm a he, not an it. Second, don't worry I will protect the girl too.'** The voice commented mildly annoyed **'Can you hurry up? The Death Stalker is eyeballing you.'**

'How would I give you control anyway?' Jaune asked jumped back to where Pyrrha was, creating distance between the Grimm and himself.

**"Like this."** Suddenly what looked like an outspread hand, appeared in front of Jaune. Its skin was pitch black like the darkest of depths yet transparent like a phantom. **"Just accept my hand."**

A silent pause filled the air as Jaune's mind raced for what felt like hours. In the various comics and books that Jaune has read; accepting a deal with a random entity usually goes drastically wrong. He understood that there will be consequences for his action regardless if this entity could defeat the Grimm. So basically he had no choice at all.

But for some reason his gut wasn't warning him. In this brief moment, despite being a phantom hand being a terrifying image, Jaune felt weirdly familiar, like he being reintroduced to an old friend.

'Here goes nothing.' Jaune says before accepting the hand before he completely lost consciousness.

**'Welcome back to the world, Jaune Arc!'**

ASBA

_**Well that's Chapter 3 for you guys. Sorry for the long delay. Due to time, scheduling and brain power ASBA will updated more quickly but at the cost of smaller chapters. **_

_**Chapter 3 itself is 5300 words, 12 pages. Seeing how it took forever (my fault guys sorry); from now on chapters will about 5-10 pages. **_

_**Don't worry my loyal readers I won't let this anything stop me from completing chapter 4 around Xmas time.**_

_**Omake**_

'Hmm… I wonder?' The Voice pondered "It has to both badass and terrifying."

"What are you talking about" Jaune asked

"Nothing, trying to think of cooler name for myself. I can't be called Dark Voice or the Voice for the rest of the series." The Voice pondered "What do you prefer: Id, Gaius or Darth"

"Those are weird names dude." Jaune replied with a sign. "If this is going work it has to something simple… like Jiminy?"

'I didn't ask for your ideas, Jaune. Jiminy sounds wimpy. How about… Big Boss?" The Dark Voice smugly laughed

"I'm not calling you Big Boss." Jaune groaned

'Spoilsport.'


	4. REWRITE

Hey everyone

After debating with myself and taking some tips when it comes to my writing; I have decided to do a complete reboot of A Saint's Bizarre Adventure.

Why…  
Because the biggest flaw of my writing was I didn't have an outline for the story. I wasn't organized and that's why it took FOREVER for me to write chapters

Now that I have more time

ITS ON!

With this rewrite, a lot of the planning and character development has completely changed. The story will evolve just like how RWBY did becoming darker and darker.

Characters will interact better and stories will be interwoven just like its source material

I would like to apologize for my delay

I will try my best to do atleast 2-3 chapters a month

I still want YOU READER to be as involved with this story as I am.

OCs, Stands, Teams, I'm willing to discuss as this story progresses

CHAPTER 1: SILVER TRAIN (1) will be coming out in the next 2 weeks

Also watch out for my newest crossover: ? X ?

Here's some hints

A cyborg soldier superhuman is going to get involved with a massive fictional universe

GO! GO! LET'S GO! THE CRIMSON MUFFER

Leave a review, PM me, contact me


End file.
